Come Back To Me
by Twinflaming
Summary: Damon has been in Africa working on a new oil and gas project. Sick of being away from his wife, Elena, he asks her to join him for the summer. The idyllic little town with crystal blue waters and cocktails beside the pool soon becomes their worst nightmare when they get caught up in the local turmoil. Without each other they can't survive. What's the price for freedom? AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 - Safe in my arms**_

* * *

"Mrs Salvatore? Could you please move your seat into the upright position? We will be landing shortly."

Her eyes popped open in annoyance. Being on a plane was not on Elena's must do list even when flying in business class. She felt for those stuck down in economy with no room to do anything. Really she should be feeling far more refreshed: the flight from New York to Paris was a breeze and on arrival she'd spent a couple of hours in the airline's VIP lounge where she ate a creamy chicken dish and drank a glass of champagne before boarding the next plane to San Pedro in the African state of Ivory Coast.

Two different flights and sixteen hours later she'd just managed to drift off into a light slumber. Elena glanced at her watch-quarter past twelve in the afternoon and that was New York time. Which meant it was sometime after four here, she adjusted the time accordingly. Flinging the shutter upwards she glared out the window: the grey and overcast skies souring her sleep deprived brain even further. So where is this wonderful weather she was promised?

Elena thought about Damon and the reason for her visit. He'd been working here for over two months. His work had taken him to many far flung places in the world and one of her favorites was the great southern land of Australia but this time he was in Cote D'Ivoire in Africa. The oil and gas company he worked for was fairly new in terms of drilling. The onshore site was about an hour from the port city of San Pedro. They had their own independence but a recent spate of civil unrest saw their country in turmoil, however it seemed things had settled down.

The stewardess was making her rounds again so she moved her seat into the upright position. This year the summer break was taking her far away from all teaching duties for a generous eight weeks. She was happy to be spending time apart from some of the teenagers who had a whole heap of attitude, and left her thinking she should of become a kindergarten teacher instead.

Elena watched through the small window as the plane began its descent through the clouds. A few bumps of turbulence saw her gripping the armchair tight. _Damn and damn. I hate this flying bullshit._ Closing her eyes she thought of Damon. Their goodbye back in the States felt like so long ago now.

 _"I'm going to miss you my beautiful wife. I hate leaving you baby."_

 _"Stop. You are going to make me cry. Sometimes I wonder if this is going to be the last time I ever see you. I worry Damon. I worry that I'm going to watch the news later on and find out that your plane crashed into the ocean with no survivors. Or that some of these countries they send you to are far too dangerous for anyone."_

 _He pulled her into his arms, peppering her face with kisses. "I'm sorry I can't give you any guarantees. Just know if something did happen I'd always find my way back to you, that's a promise. I'll call as soon as I've landed. I love you Elena."_

 _She kissed his lips and stared into his tropical blue eyes. "Be safe. I love you so much. I already miss you." This time he was going for far longer than any of the other times before. How was she going to do it? He was her lover and best friend all rolled into one._

 _Reluctantly she let him go, with a backward glance and a wave Damon headed for the boarding gate. Elena watched until he was safely through before she left the airport in a flood of tears. Why did this time feel so different?_

It'd been close to ten weeks since she'd been in his arms and felt his body close to hers. Oh yes, they'd be taking to that bed with a do not disturb hanging on the door for days. She felt the tension in her limbs fade away because in less than twenty minutes his smiling face and sweet lips would be kissing her all day and all night.

They'd passed through most of the bad weather so peeking one eye open she looked outside and saw the rugged coast with an ocean so blue it was near translucent. Elena could see herself in a shameless bikini and ridding her ghastly pale skin into one kissed by the rays of the sun.

The captain made the final descent and they landed a mere five minutes later. Trudging through the sea of people she'd cleared customs and walked towards the baggage claim area. Back home Elena barely paid heed but here she noticed the populated presence of both police and army personnel patrolling back and forth. Her heart stopped when one of them caught her stare and stopped mid step with his rifle poised in her direction.

"Welcome to Cote D'Ivoire" he said, in his native French tongue.

She exhaled deeply relieved he wasn't about to take her away for some interrogation or worse, a strip search. "Thank you," she said, briskly made her way to baggage carousel 6. The desperate need to be in her husband's arms flowed through her veins. She watched the blue suitcase hurtle along the conveyor belt and after hauling it off Elena made her way through to the arrivals hall.

She saw him as soon as the doors slid open. His skin was far more bronzed making those blue eyes which were now worshipping her every step more electrifying. She ran to him basking in the feel of Damon's strong arms engulfing her through the air. Winding her hands around his neck her lips found his, their kiss soft and gentle, everything and more. When she opened her eyes he was staring at her with a mixture of love, happiness and desire. Cradling him closer, she breathed in his essence. "Hmm you smell as good as ever. I'm relieved to be on the ground because I really despise flying."

He laughed placing her back on an even level. "Well what other choice do you have? By boat would take too far long my love."

Whacking his arm playfully she said, "I know. I'm just exhausted. How much have you missed me?"

All joking aside, his face grew serious. "Elena like I've told you before-I can't stand being away from you for more than a week tops." His finger swept the hair from her eyes. "I'm really happy you're here."

When he stared at her like that it felt like they were the only two people in the world. She knew Damon meant it. They'd been joined at the hip for many years and now they were into their third year of marriage. She hated being away from him. Embracing one another they walked towards the exit. "I know the feeling. God I've missed you Damon."

He fumbled with the car keys unlocking a black jeep parked right near the entry. Damon dropped her bags in the trunk and opened the passenger door. She slid past laying a kiss upon his lips. "Thank you." Climbing in beside him, they drove through the crazy and jammed streets of the city. "What is it like here?"

He shrugged. "It's different. Most of the locals are lovely and accommodating and others not so much. I'm not going to lie Elena, it can be dangerous." Damon's eyes roamed across the intersection. "In some of the towns and cities stopping at a red light can see you held up with a gun pointed at your head and a trigger if you don't oblige."

She felt the icy chill creep along her skin. "Will we be safe at the apartment complex? I don't intend on doing much except for swimming, relaxing by the pool and reading some books."

Damon changed gears. "Yes. It's manned with security personnel and is built like Fort Knox. Promise me you'll never go anywhere without me OK?"

Pushing her worries away, she said, "I could of sworn I saw dark overcast skies before but look at this weather now. I can't wait to lounge on a deck chair and enjoy a cocktail by the beach."

Damon glanced at her, seduction etched onto his perfect face. "Sex on the beach did you say?"

She whacked his leg. "Don't get any ideas Mr. Salvatore, I'm a lady."

{~}

They finally arrived at the high walled fortress resembling more like a prison than a residential zone with its razor barbed wire and floodlights on every corner. The armed security guard at the entry checked Damon's credentials before allowing the boom gate to open. A complex of twenty apartments were nestled safely inside. He pulled into the carpark underneath apartment 10.

Damon's place was big enough for two. The bedroom faced the sea opening up to a large tiled balcony area with an outdoor setting. The living room had a cosy two seater sofa and flat screen TV with cable and a combined kitchen, dining just big enough to utilise. "How is it that you can live so neatly here? I'm amazed. When we get home I'm hiring a cleaner."

She felt his presence behind her and his hands settling around her waist. Very lightly he planted kisses along her neck until he reached the delicate shell of her lobe. His voice blew against her ear, "I'm loving the view right now."

His touch was driving her insane and wiggling her ass against him he grasped her hips and slid one hand up down the valley of her thighs. Swallowing hard, his fingers swiftly unzipped the barrier between them and slid her panties to the side. His teeth bit down gently on her lobe as he eased one finger inside and out again slowly.

Writhing beneath his magic touch, she moaned, "I love you. I've missed our amazing sex."

Damon continued his strokes, his arousal pressing against her back. "You have me on fire, I want you so bad."

Thrust after thrust he toyed with her until she could take no more. "Oh my I'm Damon..." Feeling light headed and about to drop he scooped her up onto the sofa.

"Elena?"

Smiling she straddled herself on his lap and took his mouth deeply into her own, his tussles against hers joined them together as one. Their kisses became urgent when he ripped the blouse off her back and lifted the lace bra covering her breasts. His mouth lowered over the nipple swirling the taut peak with his tongue. Desperate to feel his naked flesh inside hers she fumbled for his zipper. "Damon. I need you.. Now."

Their passion was interrupted by the loud chiming of the doorbell. They stopped, lips stilled against each others. His face masked with both annoyance and unfulfilled desire. "This better be fucking important."

She nodded, slowly removing herself from his lap and hurried to the bedroom. "Don't keep me waiting."

* * *

Damon grimaced, yelling out when the doorbell chimed again. "Hold on. Just give me a sec." Now that his arousal was slowly retreating back behind his jeans he made a move towards the door. Who he saw on the security screen made him curse, " _You have to be fucking kidding me_." Undoing the volume of locks slowly he flung the door open. "What's going on?"

Ric walked right in like he owned the damn place. "You are home. I have bourbon, want to join me?"

The door slammed behind him. _What was he going to say? Sorry buddy but I was just about to have mind blowing sex with my wife. Now fuck off and let me bang her?_ Hmm the thought did cross his mind thinking of Elena naked and waiting for him in bed.

The guy wanted company and as it happened they'd become friends since arriving here. Alaric Saltzman hailed from Chicago and learnt his stripes working from the bottom up to what he was today, the Site Manager of Ivory Oil. Alaric was the man in charge, he ran the show and was responsible for a whole lot of employees. He'd divorced his wife some five years ago. No kids and theirs was an amicable break up.

Damon grabbed the glasses from the cabinet, setting them on the bench. "One and done OK Ric?" He smirked, taking the bottle from his friends hands and filling the tumblers to the half way mark.

Ric took a drink. "So when is your wife arriving? Tonight was it?"

 _No dimwit, she's here right now hot and eager for my loving_. He crunched down on the ice. What was she doing right now? Touching parts of her body his lips were aching to devour? "Actually Elena got in about half an hour ago."

Right on cue he caught a glimpse of his wife heading towards them. She'd donned one of his casual black t-shirts and skimmed up the torn remains of her blouse laying on the floor. Her hair was swept into a loose ponytail. God damn Elena still looked as sexy as hell with a pair of denim shorts revealing her long legs. Yeah ones that should be wrapped around his waist right about now. She saw his gaze and mouthed _sorry_ and shrugged.

Finally taking his eyes off her, he said, "This is my wife Elena."

His boss swivelled around quickly. "Hey Elena. I'm Alaric – just call me Ric. This guy talks about you all the time. I had no idea you'd already arrived." The guy slapped his hand against his head. "Wait. Did I interrupt? Geez my timing is way off. I'm out of here sorry for the intrusion." He got up heading towards the door.

Elena laughed. "It's fine, no hurry. Damon's mentioned you and I'm glad he has a friend to keep him company here. I was just about to grab a drink, a cocktail actually."

He quizzed both of them. "Are you sure? I don't want to impose?"

Damon patted his back. "You heard the lady. Stay." He rummaged through the liquor bottle cabinets. "What do you feel like Lena? Martini? Gin and tonic?"

"Martini please."

Mixing the liquor together he poured the contents into the blender whizzing it up into a potent cocktail. "For you darling." Her fingers grazed against his when he handed her the glass and the electricity pulsed through his veins at her touch. It reignited the passion flowing between them both. He stared at her lips full and primed for his loving before his gaze dropped to her perky breasts he knew were currently bra less. He resisted the urge to reach up and caress them with his hands.

Elena took a large gulp of her drink, averting her eyes away from his. "Thanks. So Alaric do you and Damon share the same roster?"

"We do. I've got four weeks off now to spend at my leisure. You're here for how long?"

"I'm on summer break from school. Eight weeks for me. I've missed my husband dearly."

He grinned looking between the two of them. "I love that you guys are so into each other. I couldn't say the sane about my ex, Isobel. I think she was ecstatic when I went away. Are you a school teacher?"

Elena nodded. "English. High school."

"You know I'd thought about becoming a history teacher many years ago. But that wasn't too be."

Damon shoved him playfully. "That's right because here you are Mr Oil Man."

Ric checked his cell phone when it began vibrating in his pocket. "Never a dull moment," he muttered and scrolled through his emails.

Elena excused herself and went to sit outside on the balcony. "So is it work? Can't they cope without you?" Damon asked.

He frowned. "You need to read this." Ric slid his phone over to him.

Damon eyes quickly scanned over the screen. _Ivory Oil has been advised of the potential for civil unrest in parts of the country due to upcoming elections. We're issuing a caution to all employees to be vigilant in and around the San Pedro area._

He immediately looked to his wife, wondering why the fuck he invited her to such a place. Her safety was his responsibility and if anything happened he'd never forgive himself. "We get these warnings once in awhile. We'll be fine."

Ric agreed. "Yep nothing to worry about. Anyway thanks buddy but I've intruded on your time enough. Enjoy the rest of your night."

Seeing him to the door, Damon said, "Don't be a stranger. We can still chill together."

Laughing he headed up the drive towards his own apartment. "Go be with your lovely wife."

Elena was standing in the entry when he turned around. "Has Ric gone already? Is everything alright Damon?"

Sweeping her into his arms he murmured, "It's nothing. I don't want to think about work. I've missed you like hell and we have lots to make up for baby." Giggling like a pair of teenagers they entered the bedroom and kicked the door shut behind him.


	2. The world is our oyster

_Chapter 2 – The world is our oyster._

* * *

His eyes popped open when he heard the cupboard door bang close in the kitchen. He noticed the space beside him was empty-rolling over he breathed in the familiar smell of her perfume embedded into the pillow. He'd never get enough of this woman and they'd been making love day and night since she'd arrived. Like a couple of sex crazed teens they did it whenever the mood struck them and the locale hadn't mattered-hard floors, showers, kitchen bench, a bunch of chairs and just for thrills they'd done it outside on the balcony when they'd had too many drinks one night. He wouldn't be surprised if the neighbours were prone to deafness considering Elena's ear piercing screams of ecstasy. He shifted uncomfortably when his manhood stirred in anticipation.

Today he'd take her out somewhere, he knew this city: the places it was safe to go and other's where you wouldn't dare.

Damon knew of a little market place twenty minutes away, where the locals proudly presented their wares. From ceramic pots, beaded jewellery and fresh produce captured by the fisherman on their boats: size didn't matter from the small dinghy's to the larger commercial vessels scouring the local seas.

They could enjoy lunch out on the coast and take a swim at the beach where many considered it their own piece of paradise.

He'd been to many cities around the world and were far less dangerous but he couldn't contemplate spending another day without his wife. The long hours and lonely nights were making him miserable. If he had his way-his job would never see him leave the States. Working away was only just bearable, however he had a yearning to be one of those 9-5 guys. He'd knock up his wife with two or three kids and live the American dream.

Elena walked into the bedroom wearing one of his shirts left gaping open giving him full view of her luscious breasts and lace thong panties. "I made breakfast – pancakes, are you hungry?"

Grinning, he sat upright. "Breakfast? You waltz in here like that and expect me to eat? Oh I'm hungry alright and it's nothing to do with food." With a firm yank on her arm he pulled her back into bed.

Elena tried escaping on her knees and let out a squeal of delight when he pressed his hardness against her bare cheeks. "Oh my god. Again? But we just-"

Lightly trailing his lips down the back of her neck, he whispered, "I'm ready anytime, anywhere." His hands fondled her breasts teasing the taut buds until they hardened beneath his touch. Slowly he inched lower running his fingers in light circles against the fabric of her panties and back up between her thighs.

A moan escaped her lips as she arched backwards rubbing herself against him. "More," she demanded.

Happy to oblige, he parted her knickers to the side and found her ready and waiting. He angled his body behind her and it took all of his restraint not to slam into her, instead he slid his tip up and down her moist entrance. "I'll never have enough of making love to you," he ground out, about to lose control.

With Elena on all fours and her body writhing with each stroke he grabbed her by the hips and sunk himself deep within and slowly out again. "Oh my god-faster," she cried.

Picking up the tempo he adjusted his strokes from fast to slow until her muscles began to pulsate around his shaft and continued pounding until she felt the familiar waves of pleasure riding through. "Damon," she screamed.

"I'm close baby." His hips kept thrusting in quick succession and when he buried himself deep his own party of shooting stars shuddered throughout his body. Groaning, he said, "Christ Elena."

They stayed like that for awhile, joined as one. Elena's breath coming in uneven gasps and he looked upwards thanking the Lord for giving him this amazing woman he loved beyond reason. Flipping her over he nestled her against his chest. "You mean the world to me. I love you Elena."

She stared at him and tenderly traced the contours of his face. "I know. I've missed you Damon. There's nothing I love more than being with you." Her lips made contact with his in a gentle kiss. Elena subconsciously placed her hands on her flat stomach. "Hmm maybe we just created a new life."

Damon gazed down at her. "Do you think this might be it?"

Her hands traced up and down his arms. "I hope so. Can you imagine a boy who looked just like you?"

His fingers tilted her face towards his. "Or a little princess who took after her mother. Either way, a child would make me the happiest man on the planet. I'll continue to make love to you day and night until it happens. That's a promise." He bent his head planting his lips on hers once more. When they finally parted for air, Damon smirked. "So I guess I ruined breakfast. How do you feel about going out? There's a marketplace with fresh seafood so fine you'll want to eat there every day. And a little beach I'm sure we'll both enjoy."

Her brows rose. "Is it safe? I mean, do a lot of tourists go there?"

"We'll be fine Elena. I know the areas to avoid and this isn't one of them. Don't stress sweetheart." He kissed the top of her nose. "Shall we?"

Nodding, she said, "OK. It's time to show me some of this place you've been calling home."

{~} {~} {~}

Forty minutes later Elena was showered and dressed. She'd thrown on her blue and black flowered maxi dress and a pair of black sandals.

Damon was waiting on the balcony staring out at the vastness of the blue seas. He was wearing a pair of denim shorts and his trademark black t-shirt which outlined his muscular frame to perfection. His hair which was usually slick remained all tousled from her touch. Her cheeks burned – did he want the world to know _how_ he'd spent the better part of this morning?

He turned when he heard her footsteps, letting out a whistle of appreciation. "You are beautiful. I'll never tire of staring at you."

Laughing, she fanned herself with a magazine. "Really? What about when I'm all old and wrinkly?"

He draped his hands around her waist. "You'll still be a knockout. Are you ready?"

Elena nodded. She'd packed all her crap into a day bag: water bottle, sun cream, mascara, lip gloss, hair brush, deodorant, and a spare change of clothes just in case their passion took a hold of them and her dress was ripped to shreds. And going by the past couple of days, she'd say it was a given.

Following him down to the carpark he unlocked the jeep. She slid into the passenger seat, buckled up, and tossed her hat and bag onto the back seat. "How far away is this place? I can't remember?"

Grinning, Damon gunned the engine and drove through the exit. "Hmm is that because you weren't paying enough attention?"

Her fingers reached for the radio dial and after flicking through the channels, she settled on the station playing a song they both knew well; Teenage Dreams by Katy Perry;

 _I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece, I'm complete._

"Do you remember when we-"

"Of course. I knew then we were onto a good thing." His hand gave hers a light squeeze.

And he'd been right. Six years ago she'd been at a party with her best friend, Bonnie. Elena was tagging along as her plus one since both of them were single, like the good old days they drank and danced the night away. Meeting a man was not on her radar but fate had other ideas when Damon brushed past her on the crowded stairwell spilling red wine all over her dress. About to curse him out for being a clumsy idiot, their gazes locked on each other and she found herself lost in the magnetic pull of his blue eyes.

"When you kissed me goodnight I felt so many butterflies. It was like nothing I'd ever experienced before."

Damon lifted her hand to his lips. "That's because we were made to fit together-forever baby." He released his hold to change gears, his eyes darting around before stopping at the lights. "Not much longer. Are you hungry?"

She stared out the passenger window, the blue waters of the coast were visible and the hustle of the port in full motion. Three cargo ships with shipping containers piled high lined the docks preparing to unload, while little fishing vessels zoomed in and around into the open waters. "It's busy. I wonder if we'll have to wait long?"

Damon drove into a gravel parking lot and stopped the car. "Let's find out?"

Hand in hand they walked inside and she saw the many stalls selling fresh seafood with customers. Damon led her to one tucked away in the corner and greeted the man in French, "What fresh seafood do you have today?"

The burly man pointed at the trays of oysters, prawns, and half a dozen different kinds of fish. "For you friend-only caught this morning."

Her husband nodded, and asked her, "I know you love oysters so we'll get some of those. What about squid?"

She leant closer inspecting the seafood. "Yes to oysters. The fish looks good, can they grill it?"

"Grill, deep dry, barbeque – they've got it covered. Are we having fries or salad?"

Back home she'd normally choose a salad but she was on holidays and she'd definitely worked up an appetite. "Fries please." Wrapping her arm around Damon's waist he finished giving the man their order.

The old guy smiled at them and asked Damon, "Is this your wife? She's very pretty. Come back in twenty minutes."

"She sure is. I'm lucky. We'll be back soon. The wife wants to have a look around and probably buy a bunch of things she doesn't need."

They made their way through the throng of stalls until she noticed a place on the left with a colorful array of pots and greenery hanging in the confined space. Her fingers traced over the handmade pot and intricate detailing around the edges. "I'll take this one and the purple plant."

The woman wrapped her purchase in brown paper and handed the plant to Damon who was staring at Elena. "You know you can't take plants back to the US?"

"I know that. I want something for the balcony because it's kind of bereft."

He shrugged, watching her hand the young girl some cash. "You can make the apartment as homely as you like."

Taking her goods, Damon led her around the rest of the markets where Elena bought several pieces of handmade jewellery for her friends and family back home. They popped into a stall with a local artist who sketched them together and the end result wasn't too shabby-you could see Elena's big doe eyes and his trademark smirk.

Checking the time, he told her they needed to head back to the fish place. The owner pointed at the package waiting on the counter. "Just off the grill. I hope you enjoy. Please come back again soon."

"Thank you," Damon said and headed for the exit. He put her purchases on the rear seat of the car and blasted the air con. "So did you enjoy the markets?"

She guzzled down some badly needed water. "I really liked the jewellery. Did you see how she made it? How far is the beach? I'm starving?"

Damon locked the doors and ripped open a corner of the packet and pulled out a golden fry. "For you. And it's not far." He leant towards her placing the hot potato in her mouth.

"Mm these are so good." Her tongue darted out licking the salt off the edges. His eyes followed like he was hypnotized. And she saw it-the burning of desire raging across his face. Her body quivered in anticipation-surely not? In a public car park?

Damon let out a deep breath and looked upwards. "My god. What are you doing to me?"

Elena feigned ignorance. "I'm eating a chip. W _hat_ did you think I was doing?"

His gaze fell back onto hers. "Behave Mrs Salvatore."

Laughing, Elena tore a bigger hole and shoved a crispy fry into his mouth. "Hurry up. Or our food is going to be non-existent before we even reach the beach."

{~} {~} {~}

Damon gunned the engine and they were on their way following the lines along the coast. It was picturesque with clear blue turquoise water lapping up against the sandy shores. They passed dozens of bays dotted with beach umbrellas and filled with swimmers.

"As you can see–this beach is the most popular in San Pedro. A little further up we'll find one not many frequent."

"Why? Don't tell me it's because of sharks?"

He pointed out to sea. "That beach is the only one with a proper shark net. Of course people need to be mindful when swimming in the ocean."

"OK. If you want to go someplace with sharks, you know I'm going to be frolicking around in the shallows right?"

He lifted his brows. "Is that so? Will you be topless too?"

"No. And don't you dare get any ideas. We're in a foreign country Damon."

They finally pulled to a stop beside a cliff and he reversed into a tiny spot on the side of the road. "We're here." He grabbed some stuff from the trunk. "C'mon it's not far to the shore."

Elena got out carefully balancing their lunch in one hand. "Feels so much cooler. I can't wait to go for a swim."

Taking her elbow, Damon led her across the road. "They drive like a bunch of freaking lunatics. On a good note it looks like we have this place all to ourselves."

Walking along a small trail they finally reached the soft sand and gentle waves of the ocean. To the right of the bay, steep copper cliffs were a stark contrast to the clear colored water lapping against the shore. The sand felt unbelievably soft beneath her feet. It was beautiful like postcard perfect and she was glad they had this paradise to themselves.

Her husband was busy putting the sun shade together. "What do you think? Nice huh?"

"I love it. Is this where you usually swim?" Elena asked. Her eyes drawn to his muscular chest now on full display with beads of sweat glistening beneath the sun's rays. Oh my god how she wanted to slide her hands all over his body and feel his naked skin against hers.

Damon caught her ogling him and smirked. "Can I help you Elena? See anything else you like?" He tugged down on his swimmers exposing the top of his pubic bone.

Flustered, she fanned herself with the rim of her hat. "Stop that. Is this a nude beach?"

"You are such a prude," he said, dropping his hands. "Get in, I don't want you burning out there."

Elena eased into the tent resting back on her elbows. Damon soon followed with their fish and chips and a bottle of champagne. "You think of everything Mr Salvatore."

He poured the bubbles to the top of both picnic glasses. "I've missed you. Here's to us and a wonderful holiday," he said, clinking his glass against hers.

She took a long sip of the fruity wine. What more could she ask for? Spending a beautiful day in paradise with her husband beside her. "I love you. I love us." She leant over planting a kiss on his shoulder.

Pointing at the smorgasbord of seafood before them, he said, "An oyster for the lady?"

Nodding, she reached for one of the shiny shells and tilt it back into her mouth. Nothing beat freshly picked oysters. "They are divine."

Damon knocked back three of them, agreeing they were very good. "Brings back memories of our wedding."

She grimaced. His brother, Stefan, had made a right ass of himself with a stupid dare that saw him down a dozen of slimy fuckers as fast as he could. The thing was Stefan hated seafood and within the hour he was vomiting projectiles everywhere. "How could I forget? He's never lived that down. I just hope he stays sober enough when his own wedding day rolls around."

"Can you believe it? My baby bro is finally getting hitched?"

"I'm happy for them. Caroline sorted him out and in the right direction." Her friend was amazing and she deserved the best, so Stefan Salvatore had better keep his promises.

"He knows. If he fucks up he'll have a pack chasing at his heels. And I'd be the first one to whip his ass back into line."

Frowning, she said, "Really? Did Stefan make the same speech when you married me?"

"Hell no. I'm not my brother." There was always an edge to her husbands voice whenever anyone compared the two, yes they were completely different people but they still shared some of the same traits. But she knew better than to start an argument with him over it.

Elena finished her champagne and set her glass aside. Gobbling a few extra chips and a portion of fish she found herself full. "The water looks amazing. What do you say we wait a few minutes before heading in?"

He ate most of the remains of their lunch before scrunching the paper up into a tight ball and tossed it into the backpack. He took Elena's hand pulling her upwards. "Come on then. I want to show you something."

They walked along the soft sand to the far side of the bay and climbed over slippery rocks to find a small lagoon type pool in all its natural glory. The waves gently crashing over the top and back again. Damon waded into the water and motioned her in. "Did I promise you a piece of paradise? You can't beat this, it's like having our very own outdoor spa. Look at that view."

Elena swam over to him wrapping her arms around his neck. "You did and I love it."

Grinning, he looked down at her. "What else do you love?" His fingers slid beneath her bikini top.

She stared into his eyes sparkling against the afternoon sun, his lashes wet from the sea and his dark hair damp beneath her touch. Inching her face closer, she breathed, "You."

Their gazes fixed on each others, his fingers continued to caress her breasts roaming his hands across and back again causing a moan to escape her lips. He yanked the thin fabric upwards leaving the cool wind blowing against her bare skin. When his mouth bent downwards to lavish attention upon her taut peaks, desire flooded through every nerve in her being. Desperate to be closer she wrapped her legs around his waist angling herself against his arousal.

Damon growled, lifting his head back up to hers. "I wasn't planning on making love to you in such an open space Elena."

Her hands swept through his hair. She was beyond caring, they were alone and she needed him, like now. Pulling his face towards hers, she whispered, "Stop thinking and just feel."

He stared at her for the longest time, lingering on her face, down to her lips and dipping lower to admire her perky breasts. Slowly he travelled upwards settling on her eyes once more. Clasping her face in his hands, he said, "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on and I do worship every inch of your body. But you're my wife and I'll never let any man so much as catch a glimpse of your desirable charms." His lips sought hers possessively plundering her mouth open. She clung to him and drew him in deeper their tongues tangling against each others in what seemed like an eternity.

When they parted for air, his voice came in uneven gasps. "My god woman. Wait until I get you home, you are going to begging me for mercy."

Struggling to think straight, Elena opened her eyes. Damon had put some distance between them like he was unable to trust himself. She knew they'd never make it home because as soon as they had some privacy like the car-she'd be on her back with him fucking her senseless. Adjusting her bikini top to where it should be, she stared at him and said, "Take me home."

They gathered their belongings off the beach in record time. Following the way they came she could see the main road up ahead. But just as they stepped foot on the gravel, two armed policemen ran towards them shouting in a language she didn't understand. Her heart stopped leaving her body frozen in fear. Damon pulled her behind him like he was some kind of invincible shield. He spoke in a low tone, "Whatever happens, I want you to get to the car, drive away and don't stop. Do you hear me?" He pressed the keys to his jeep into the palm of her hand and closed it tightly.

She heard him but her body remained rooted to the spot. _Drive away, don't stop._

The police where now standing less than an arms length away, their guns loaded and aimed directly at them. Damon spoke calmly in French, "What's going on? There's no trouble here."

The tall officer stepped forward. "You speak French well for a foreigner. Do you know the penalty for public displays of indecency?" He asked in perfect English.

Elena closed her eyes. God this could not be happening. Who the hell saw them on the beach? They were alone or so they thought. What was the law? A fine? Sent to jail? Deportation?

Damon placed his hands in the air. "We broke no laws I can assure you. My wife, she's is in a delicate condition, _enceinte_. It's very hot out here and she needs to be kept cool. We can fix this without her."

She caught his look from the corner of her eye. Elena knew what he was doing and there was no way she'd drive off and leave him behind. The second officer who'd yet to say a word, raked his eyes over her bikini clad figure. Then he pointed his gun towards the jeep and said, "Get in. If you run, you both die. _Comprendre?"_

Damon told her to go. "It'll be fine. Just do what they say. Let me talk to them alone."

With tears coursing down her face, she cried, "I love you. Promise me I'll see you soon? This is not goodbye."

"Get in the car Elena."

When she didn't budge, the policeman holding the gun aimed it back on her. "Move it madam."

With legs shaking so bad somehow she'd walked to the vehicle, unlocked it and climbed inside the driver's side. Her ears and eyes focused on the scene behind her.

He still had his hands up in surrender. The two officers were going through Damon's backpack, pulling out items of interest. They found his wallet and rifled through, taking wads of cash and his credit cards too. Then one of them pushed Damon to the ground and spat. "Next time you might not be so lucky Mr Salvatore. Get the fuck out of here."

Without a word he got up and walked slowly towards the car. She held her breath, expecting a bullet to lodge in the back of his skull, but it never came. When Damon yanked the door open, the engine was already on. She slid over to the passenger seat and when he put his foot down on the gas they were gone.

"Are you OK?" He demanded.

Elena wiped her tears. "I'm fine. Oh my god. I was scared Damon."

His mouth was set in a tight line. "Fuck. It's my fault. I'm sorry. You should never of come here. Tomorrow I want you on the first plane home."

Home? Without him? Not a chance in hell. "I'll go if you come with me."

"This isn't about me Elena. I want you out of here. Do you understand?"

The tears started once more. "I'm not going. And don't you ever fucking tell me to leave you behind again. Do you understand, you are my life. And without you I might as well be dead too. I love you Damon."

He stared at the road ahead of them, his expression unreadable. "I'm organising a flight and don't bloody argue. In the mean time, you do not step foot outside the apartment complex. Is that clear?"

She nodded. After today she didn't care if they ever saw another beach or ate fish and chips. They were together and that's the only thing that mattered.


End file.
